1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power generators and, more specifically, to flexible substrate-based nano-generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many systems require locally stored or generated electrical power to power local devices used in a variety of applications. For example, many military systems require electrical power for small scale communication and sensor systems. As another example, many medical systems employ mobile monitors and stimulators to detect and treat medical conditions of patients as they live their normal lives.
While batteries may provide the power in many such applications, batteries can be heavy and inconvenient. Also, some battery powered systems require frequent recharging.
A considerable amount of energy is transferred to ordinary objects through their normal use. For example, the individual threads in a person's clothing are in almost constant relative motion when the person is on the go. While the relative displacement of the threads is often on a microscopic scale, such movement involves a considerable amount of energy. Unfortunately, there is currently no practical method of harvesting such energy.
Therefore, there is a need for a flexible generator that can be embedded with systems requiring electrical energy.